


Obsession

by Kasena



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: Part of the 100 Theme challenge. These drabbles will not necessarily follow any specific plotline, pairing, or even fandom. A grab-bag, really. https://100themewriters.deviantart.com/art/The-Original-List-of-Themes-125161634Lila just knows something is up with that Marinette girl, and she may finally be able to put her finger on it.





	Obsession

Lila strung the two pins together, and stepped back to take it all in. Every news article, every picture, every blog post and vlog all lead her to the same conclusions. Not only was Adrien Agreste, the only boy worth trying to impress at this pathetic school, the charming and suave Chat Noir, but the no-good, rotten show-off Ladybug was also that stubborn, hot-headed little girl Marinette something or other.

She'd kept track of their schedules closely. She watched them as much as she could, and could finally find a common thread. Besides when she created her illusion, Adrien Agreste and Marinette were never at the same place as Chat Noir and Ladybug. As well, when she  _did_  create that illusion, Chat Noir had so quickly pointed out that it was a fake, as though he'd known for sure. But the only way he could have known for sure was if he  _was_  Adrien Agreste. It all made perfect sense.

And of course that pesky little pretend-do-gooder Ladybug had been so against her right from the start because she was really  _Marinette,_  the poor little mouse of a girl that was far out of the league of one like Adrien. What did she even think she was doing? Ha. If Adrien knew who Ladybug really was, he'd see that Lila was the one that was right all along, and not her.

Holding her necklace with one hand, Lila grabbed a giant marker with the other and crossed out the pictures of Ladybug and Marinette. She would get that girl out of her way. Then, nothing would stop her from proving her family weren't liars.


End file.
